1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk or cabinet drawer mounting brackets and more particularly, to a new and improved mounting bracket for a desk drawer guide having a bent tongue, the bracket having a base with opposing spring flanges flexibly secured to the base and cooperatively receiving the drawer bent tongue for lateral adjustment of the drawer with respect to the desk or cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mounting brackets for desk and cabinet drawers have been used in the furniture industry for many years. For the most part, these brackets are inexpensively made and hence not precisely designed or machined to ensure stability, long wear and efficient operation. For example, devices have adjustment elements formed directly in the bracket body making it difficult to adjust, quick to wear, and soon unstable. To provide longer lasting mounting brackets operable with greater efficiency and more precise adjustability, it has been determined that more refined design and engineering skills are required. The present invention addresses this need and interest.